Where Is My Lucky Comb?
by Song That Sings Its Own
Summary: "Where. Is. My. Lucky. Comb?" I boomed, my face contorted into an angry expression, my back tall and straight.


_**Jus' a friendly one-shot about James loosing his lucky comb... :3 Because we ALL know how wild he is for that thing... Warning: Has an OC. LE GASP. Oh yeah, as usual for my Author Notes which must be five hundred pages long, I admit that they may be a lil' OOC because I'm not good with personalities. 8D So, anyways, this story might feel very rushed, I apologize, I tried to make it flow as nicely as possible. Oh, and I'm not really funny, or good at humor, so be prepared to see plenty of fail jokes. I will stop annoying you now, so, here it is!**_

.:James:.

My leg lifted up, a pout on my face as I prepared to kick Kendall's apartment door open. My hair was messy and unkempt, a tired look in my eyes that I had awoken to find my lucky comb _not where it should be. _I stepped back a few, for dramatic effect and momentum for the kick, then forced my leg forward, and accomplished my striking entrance.

"Where. Is. My. Lucky. Comb?" I boomed, my face contorted into an angry expression, my back tall and straight.

"Dude, what happened to your hair?" Katie giggled, gesturing with her frozen treat to my shaggy hair, then turning away warily as she realized the risk she just took and licked her cream popsicle.

"Don't question," I interrupted, putting a hand up before she could say anymore, my chin high. I turned my hazel gaze to the boys in question, raising my eyebrows at Carlos who had a corndog in his mouth, eyes wide by the swirly slide. Said corndog fell out of his mouth, as he ducked under the entrance of the yellow slide. "I don't know, James!" He shrieked, his voice cracking. "I didn't touch it, I swear! I have at least fifty more years to live!"

Well, Carlos wouldn't touch it, he's too innocent.

Kendall just inhaled through his nostrils, his eyes wide and giving a sad shake of his head.

"Kendall..." I switched my view to the blonde hockey player in question, my eyebrows almost meeting my hairline.

"Did you take it...?" I questioned calmly, my voice tinged with the slightest hint of annoyance.

Kendall eyed me warily. "No..." He muttered the answer; a sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes and lazily threw his head back on the orange couch. "Why would I take it?" The green-eyed boy asked, tipping a brow, although his closed eyes didn't reveal anything.

"Because... You _know how much I love that comb!" _I screamed the last words, at which Kendall winced.

"I don't lie to my friends, if I didn't take it, I didn't take it," Kendall replied, anger slightly weaved into his tone. My back straightened as I relaxed, still slightly frustrated, but I didn't show it.

"Are you sure-" I inquired quickly.

The blonde-hockey player shot his green eyes open, correcting his leaned back. "Yes!" He snapped, interrupting my accusation.

I cradled my chin, scouting around the rest of the apartment. There was only two people left... My hazel eyes landed on the ebony-haired girl playing around with her mini-computer.

.:Holly:.

The angry, tall monster known as James stomped up to me, his eyes angry as I fiddled around with my tablet and laptop. I noticed James' shadow, turning impassively to meet his frustrated stare. "What?" I asked, irritation in my voice as I tipped a brow at his usual panicked demeanor. "Did you find out Kendall threw out your mirror?" The said blonde-haired boy turned his horrified sharp green eyes on my blue ones, mouthing,

"_What have you just done?" _

I shrugged, smirking. "Made you a dead man," I replied in a low mutter, looking back to my drawing, an unnoticed mischievous smile tickling my pale lips.

"He_ did?_" James cried, turning his attention on Kendall. "You said you never lie to your friends!" James yelled.

Kendall shrugged, not loosing his calm attitude. "You never asked where your 'lucky mirror' was, so there was no lie involved," He replied, grinning softly.

"Logan channeling," I added rather loudly, for Kendall had acted just like Logan would in this situation.

"I want my lucky comb!" James' cried desperately.

"Then go and look for it!" Kendall replied irritably.

"But I'm not good at looking!" He stomped his right foot for emphasis.

"Then why don't you ask for help?" He countered.

"Because asking for help is for people who... Who are not like me!" James did his signature move, gesturing to his pretty face. At which I rolled my eyes.

I noticed a figure at the door, and it turned out it was the fourth band member, Logan. He scanned around, an intelligent look in his eyes and eyed the frightened Carlos, the petrified Kendall, and the... Impassive me. "Yo, did anyone see James out there?" He gave a small laugh. "He looked like he was about to kill somebody-" His face suddenly took on a more serious expression; he frowned, then smiled again when James' hazel eyes landed on his brown ones.

"Bye now!" Logan chirped nervously in his classic feminine voice that he obtained when he was shaken with fear, running away, then giving a scream that echoed down the hallway as James hollered after him,

"Where is my lucky _cooomb?" _Then proceeded to go in pursuit after the poor genius, and out the door.

"Oh, you guys are one in a million," I sighed, distantly shaking my head slightly.

The weary Kendall and the hidden Carlos suddenly popped up.

"Where did you put the lucky comb?" They asked in unison, a smirk evident in their voices.

"You don't wanna know," I replied, slitting my oceanic eyes at the line I had just made on my drawing. I sighed and shut my laptop, adding, "But I feel so bad for Logan."

Carlos' eyes widened. "You feel regret? You really do have a heart!" He quickly snapped his jaw shut at my death stare, gave a scream of, "swirly" and slid down the slide and managed to run past my prying hands, which were held back by Kendall, and into the kitchen. He ducked under the counter, looking around as if he were some secret agent, and yelled,

"I am near knives!" The latino boy stood up, scanning me cautiously, but then jumped in shock as Logan screamed again, followed by a crash and another yell from James.

"Give me my lucky comb!"

"I don't have it! Don't kill me!"

"I know you have it!"

"I don't!"

"You're the only one left who could possibly have it!"  
"Have you ever considered one of them was lying?"

"Kendall and Carlos wouldn't lie!"

"What about Holly?"

Kendall and Carlos whipped their heads in my direction.  
"When in doubt, hide in the swirly slide!" Carlos shrieked, putting his ebony helmet on his head confidently. "Swirly, don't fail me now!" The latino boy and the hockey boy ushered me upwards and towards the bright yellow slide, and pushed me in, then I stuck out my shoes so I stayed in the middle.

"This is ridiculous!" I muttered, my voice strange and distorted by the strange shape of the playground toy.

"Either that or ya die," Kendall added helpfully, smiling with his lips pursed and raising his brows.  
"Not helping," I growled, baring my teeth angrily and craning my neck upwards, my muscles shaking from the effort to stay put.

We had a light conversation about James and his obsession with his lucky comb, when a shout of, "Holl-y!" rang in our ears.

"Yes, Master James?" I questioned, mimicking a british voice.  
"Shh!" Kendall and Carlos put a finger over their mouths, eyes wide with warning.

But it was too late, James was already stomping over to the swirly slide, looking into the opening. "Tell me where my lucky comb is, and nobody gets hurt!"

"In the toilet," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

James gave a yelp of happiness, running over to the bathroom, then giving a growl of frustration.  
"It wasn't there!" He hissed.

"Duh, you really believed me?" I snorted, giving a laugh, then let go and slid down the remaining length of the slide. I stood up so I was looking at his neck, then tipped my head so I could face him.

"You really wanna know?" I inquired, keeping him in suspense.

"Yes!" He shrieked.

I smirked. "Well, here it is." James leaned in forward expectantly, and I looked around, for all to hear.

"I sold it on Ebay."


End file.
